


我不是收废铁的

by Carvid



Category: X-Men:Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carvid/pseuds/Carvid
Summary: 根据2010年电影《邻家特工》（The Spy Next Door）改编。故事不会完全一样。有台词借用。《X-Men:Apocalypse》同人，现代无能力AU。狼叔同样友情客串。Alex在记忆中亲情客串。Jean、Scott、Peter、Kurt、Nina都是Charles收养的小孩。Raven是Charles的妹妹。Erik是Charles隔壁搬来没几个月的邻居。CP注意：ECE、琴队琴、Hank&Raven。看过电影的应该能想到，主要是老万和孩子们的故事，其实Charles出场并不算很多。现在提醒一下。儿童节快乐！





	1. Chapter 1

****

“什么？你要把我们交给隔壁那个收废铁的？”Scott不满地喊了出来，“啊嗷嗷，Charles你不爱我们了。我就说我哥离开我之后就没人爱我了，Alex我好想你啊......”说完Scott还摘下红色的眼镜假装在擦眼泪。

“没事Scott至少我们还爱你。”Jean安慰他。

“咱们只能相依为命了，好苦啊。”Peter也嚼着泡泡糖摇头叹息。

Charles无奈地看着自己家的一群活宝等他们吐槽完。

“就是啊Charles，怎么一定要叫Erik来啊，我仿佛可以看到他把我们扔进炼钢炉里毁尸灭迹的场景了。”Jean也很不喜欢Erik。

“啧啧啧，听起来好可怕啊。”Kurt抱起双臂摸了摸胳膊仿佛已经感受到了丝丝冷意。

“喂，Jean你这个想象力也太丰富了吧。”Charles哭笑不得，“Erik只不过是在钢铁厂上班嘛，怎么成了收废铁的，而且你怎么把他想成一副杀人魔的样子，我平时是怎么教育你的。”

“可是，Charles没有你哄我睡觉我睡不着啊。”Nina小小的站在Charles脚边拽着他的裤腿。

Charles把Nina抱起来，“乖，Erik人很好，他也会哄你睡觉的，哥哥姐姐都在，大不了找你姐姐去睡。”

“好吧......”Nina勉强同意了。

Charles笑了笑摸摸Nina的头发。

“我看他只有和你在一起才很好吧，我们怎么没看出来他人很好呢，整天一副吃了铁的样子。”Jean撇撇嘴不想相信Charles的谎话。

“你们和他相处一段就知道了啊。好了，我真的要走了，你们不要给人家惹麻烦哦，我们三个平时管你们都很费劲。”

“好了好了，我们知道了。你快去研究你的DNA、RNA去吧。”Jean知道废话也没什么用。

几个人笑容满面地和Charles招手道别，看着Charles坐上出租车离开，迅速收起笑容，关上门，聚集在一起。

“Dad要出去多久？”Peter问。

“唉，两周啊。”Scott往沙发上一瘫，生无可恋。

“Hank和Raven什么时候回来？”

“至少一个月啊。”

“My god!”

“God bless you.”Kurt划了个十字。

“咱们想点办法，让Charles快点回来，不不不，让Erik走就行了。”

“咱们这样......”

 

Charles走的前三天。

“Erik，要和你商量件事。”Charles有点虚。

“什么？”

“你知道，昨天Hank和Raven度蜜月去了，我今早刚收到邮件说四天后有一个为期两周的研讨会，挺重要的。所以，孩子们就没人管了，你能不能帮我个忙？”

“没问题！”Erik一副胸有成竹的样子。

没想到Erik答应得这么干脆，Charles呆了呆。

“呃，你要每天哄Nina睡觉。”

“OK.”

“你要叮嘱Scott滴眼药水。”

“No problem.”

“嗯你还每天接他们上下学。”

“Trust me.”

“真的？这么爽快。”

“正好给我哦一个机会让我们互相了解。省得他们以后接受不了我。”

“哦，好吧。要注意的事还挺多的，我跟你说......”

Charles说了有一百条注意事项，Erik要睡着了。

“哦，还有，别让Peter整天都戴着耳机。”站起身来Charles又补充了一条。

“好的好的我知道啦。”Erik在纸上写了个Peter敷衍了事。

Charles走向门口，“那我走了，哦哦哦对了，如果带Nina出去的话千万别让她再买小动物了，家里要成动物园了。”

“没问题，你放心吧Charles。”

 

Charles走后一小时。

要不是为了Charles自己才不会答应照顾这群整天和他看不对眼的穷凶极恶的小鬼的。Erik拿着自己的行李来到Charles家门前。没办法这么多小孩他家住不下。

Erik整整衣服打开了门。

几个小孩洋溢着难以描述的笑容和他打招呼。

Erik也露出了一个自认为阳光灿烂的笑容。

一切看起来还好。

 

到了晚上Erik发现一点都不好。

Scott和Peter守着电视打游戏，喊了几次连屁股都没挪一下。Jean守着电脑看电影看得根本不理他。Kurt陪着Nina满屋子跑，玩具扔得到处都是。

多次警告无果，Erik拔了电视电源把两个小鬼赶出客厅，拔了电脑插销催着大小姐洗漱睡觉。最难的是追着剩下的两个宝贝满大宅跑，幸好自己的体能还没废，还是把两人按到了床上。

服侍小公主上了床，Erik突然懵逼了，怎么哄小孩睡觉啊？

“Charles会给我讲故事。”

“哦，这个，这个，有一个妖怪，他会吃掉晚上不睡觉的小孩。”

Nina哇的一声哭出来。

“啊啊啊，别哭啊，我给你唱歌吧。”

Nina抽泣地看着他，“那你唱啊。”

Erik拿出杀手锏，一直存在他记忆中的德国民谣，情急之下他只想到了这个。

随着低沉温柔的歌声，Nina安静了，慢慢闭上了眼睛。“真美。”Nina没有再说话，呼吸声渐渐平稳。

轻轻站起来关上门，看看安静的走廊，Erik松了口气，照顾孩子也不难嘛。

挨个打开门看孩子们的情况。

Peter银色的毛乱炸着，Kurt老老实实躺着，Erik满意地笑了。

推开Scott的门，传来Scott蒙着被子闷闷的声音，“我睡了。”摇摇头Erik推开Jean的房间，刚伸进头就被迎面而来的枕头砸了个正着，“Get out!”

摸摸自己的鼻子，照顾小孩真是一点也不简单。

 

倒在床上，手机响了，是Charles。

“You’re alive!”Charles好像很开心，“这可真不错，大家都还好吗？”

“当然，小菜一碟。”

“哦，真的？你能受得了他们?”

“哈哈，还好。你怎么样，一切顺利吗？”

“啊，一切正常，明天就要开首次会了，还要讲话。”

“那你快忙吧，这里都好。”

“好，早点睡吧，明天还要送他们上学。”

和Charles告别后Erik就睡着了。干什么也没有这么累过。

 

第二天早上，五个小孩像一群嗷嗷待哺的小鸟围坐在餐桌前，肚子和碗一样空空如也。几个人眼巴巴地望着手忙脚乱地Erik。

Erik弯着嘴角假装镇定，一会儿倒点麦片一会儿看看烤箱，另一只手胡乱搅拌着锅里的不明物体。

Nina百无聊赖地敲着碗。家里的小狗跑了过来。

“狗狗你也没吃饭啊？”Nina抱起小狗摸着它的头。

人都喂不饱还喂狗,Erik内心吐槽，“我一会儿就喂他。”

Jean翻了个白眼。Erik当做没看到。

烤箱叮的一声响了。

打开烤箱，一团黑黑的小蛋糕。Erik伸手去拿，烫得扔了盘子，冲到水池冲手，微波炉响了，夹出碗扔在台子上，炒锅着火了，抓起一杯水倒进去，油泼出来火更大了，手忙脚乱盖上锅盖拿起抹布灭了火。锅碗瓢盆叮铃咣啷，所有人都看呆了。

Erik笑了笑，“我们还有燕麦粥。”举起勺子发现锅里只有燕麦浆糊。

Scott推了推眼镜，咳了一声，“嗯，我们还是出去吃吧，快要迟到了。”

Jean甩甩头发站起来去拿书包。

大家都背起书包走向车库的SUV。

“嘿Jean，谁允许你穿这么短的裤子的。”Erik脖子上挂着Nina的小书包一手拿水壶一手拿钥匙，用脚关上了门。

“老古董，Charles都不管我穿什么。”Jean头也不回地向前走。

“Charles这么开放吗？”Erik摇摇头赶紧走向车库。

 

车顺利的在校门口停下，Erik松了口气。

Nina向哥哥姐姐说再见。

“Have a nice day!”话音还没落Erik就收到了关车门的回复。

看着四个人走进学校，Erik转身笑容满面地问Nina：“So,你每天要干什么？”

Nina也笑容满面地回答：“Nothing.I’m only four.”说完继续和她带出来的小乌龟玩。

Erik僵硬着笑容转回去。什么都不用做，真特么好。

 

Erik带着Nina来到了商场。果然小姑娘又被门口的小动物摊吸引了。

“Erik你看小仓鼠好萌啊！”

“你已经有两只小兔子了。”

“哇，这个金色的金鱼我没有哎。”

“你已经有一缸孔雀鱼和一缸红色金鱼了。”

Erik一把抱起Nina省得她再看到小动物。

“Charles给我买了好多小动物，你居然一只都不给我买。”Nina抓着Erik短短的胡茬。

“就是Charles告诉我让你不要再买了。啊呀别拽我胡子。”真可怕，操劳了一天就长胡子了，Charles怎么保持每天都精神焕发的。

 

“月底就是万圣节了，你要打扮成什么？”Erik拿了一堆化装的服装，“吸血鬼？僵尸？还是变形金刚？”

旁边的一个阿姨领着自家两个小姑娘蹲下来问Nina：“小姑娘，你想扮成小公主吗？”

两个穿裙子的小女孩在旁边高兴地喊“Princess.”

Nina点点头，“Princess.Princess.”

阿姨站起来瞟了Erik一眼，“Princess~”高傲地领着两个女儿走了。

“Princess~”Erik捏着嗓子学着那个阿姨的音调撇撇嘴。唉，可是这毕竟是小女孩啊，Erik看着Nina一脸期待的样子扔掉手里的鬼脸面具转身去找小裙子。

Erik拿着几件裙子问Nina，然而一一得到了Nina的鄙视，Erik只好撅着屁股再去翻找。

“嗨，Nina，你看这两件怎么样？”Erik头上顶着花儿拿着两件粉色裙子转过身来，然而面前只有过往的人群，哪里有Nina的影子。

“天呐！”Erik扔了裙子开始找Nina。一路上有好多小孩，让Erik空欢喜了半天，还是找不到小姑娘。

Erik叉着腰站在过道里四下张望，突然看到了对面下楼的扶梯上站着Nina，已经要到下一层了。

现在跑过去已经来不及了，Erik扒着栏杆一荡一跳稳稳地落在下一层。

头上戴着个花儿的男人从天而降吓坏了领着孙女的老奶奶，Erik没空管转身跑向Nina一把把她抱起来。

“Erik！呀，你头上的花儿真好看。”Nina伸手摘下Erik头上的小花环戴在自己头上。

“Nina，以后别再乱跑了啊。”

“好。”

买了裙子走出商场，Erik还是架不住给Nina给她买了两只金色的金鱼。

 

 

中午午饭时间，初一的Kurt叫上初二的Peter去找他们初三的哥哥Scott。三个人一起去食堂吃饭。

“呦，这不是马戏团的三个吗？”

“红眼儿兔子，蓝毛儿瘦猴和白毛儿弱鸡。”

从旁边走来的三个又高又壮的男生又来找茬了。

“今天午餐要吃几根萝卜啊？”

“哼，这不是隔壁马戏团的吗？”Scott以牙还牙，“猩猩、河马和大象。怎么样，三个草包，今天吃了几吨饲料？”Scott抬起下巴反击回去。

“活腻味了你们。”又来了一个男生活动着手腕大摇大摆地走过来。

“嗬，这是什么动物，我还没见过吃得这么胖的生物。”Peter嘲笑他。

不出所料，几个人就这样打起来了。

戴红眼镜的Scott，银色头发戴耳机的Peter和蓝色头发的Kurt的确是学校里的风景线。也就是因为这种种原因他们才没人要被Charles一家收养。

这已经是刚开学一周以来他们第四次打架了。

 

 

下午精疲力竭的Erik领着Nina回到家，帮她安置好她的小金鱼，和她一起喂了Nina养的一溜儿小宠物。

Erik坐在沙发上准备一会儿去接小鬼们。刚准备喝口水，手机就响了。

这群小鬼居然还打架，Charles那么文质彬彬的人怎么教育出这样一群小孩，以后要和Charles研究一下教育问题。

Erik去洗了把脸换了件衣服，终于感觉到了是什么问题。刚刚在家就有一种奇怪的感觉只是一直忙着喂动物没反应过来，现在突然明白了，有人来过家里。好多东西和自己早上离开的时候不太一样，位置都有些许变化。Erik走上Charles的书房卧室，发现这里被翻过的痕迹更明显，可是书桌上摆的一些明显贵重的物品却没有被拿走。Erik有种不好的预感。

下楼领着Nina再次坐上车开往学校。

 

在老师办公室里，三个小鬼一副不耐烦的样子坐着，都鼻青脸肿的了都还不老实。Erik敲敲门走进去。

“你是他们的父亲吗？”

“呃，我是......”Erik拉开椅子坐下来不知道自己算什么。

“邻居。他是我们的邻居。”Peter赶忙回答。

“嗯，是的，我临时照顾他们。”

“好吧。这几个孩子天天打架，这样不行啊。”老太太推推眼镜，一副孺子不可教也的表情。

“我们没有天天打架，我们只打了四次。”Scott纠正老师。

“一周就五天，你们四天都在打架。”老师很无奈。

“今天周一，上周只有三天在打架。”Kurt提醒。

“不对，我们上周有一天打了两架。”Scott纠正Kurt。

“你们还好意思说。”老师已经放弃和他们沟通开始滔滔不绝地教育Erik。

听完这个老师的教育讲座，Erik又要睡着了。

“好慢啊。”门外的Nina都等不及了。

刚要说话，走廊上就走来了中午那四个学生。

“Hey!你们几个家伙，就是你们害我们写检查的，知道我们写了多少字吗。”每人手里都拿着几张纸气势汹汹地走过来。

“就是他们，”Kurt拽拽Erik，“中午就是他们找我们麻烦的。”

几个人躲在Erik后面。

“喂，你是谁！”前面的男孩傲慢地质问Erik。

“他是我们请来的保镖！”Scott从Erik背后晃出来，一副大爷样儿。

Erik吓了一跳。瞪了Scott一眼。

“喂，你到底是谁？该不会是他们妈吧？”

Erik懒得多事，“我是他们的保姆，事情已经解决了，所以请你们让开吧？”

对面的四个人哈哈大笑。

“好啊，nanny，请。”还做了个欢送的手势。

Erik领着几个孩子在哄笑声中走过去。

转过弯，Scott扯住Erik，“喂，你怎么不说你是我们的保镖。”

“就是，你怎么这么怂。”Peter又戴上耳机掏出口香糖。

“你怎么要说我是保镖呢？”Erik很无语，“我长得像保镖吗。”

“好吧，不像，你像收废铁的。”Scott回答。

“......”Erik懒得和小鬼们争执，“走吧，去接Jean。”

来到Jean课后待的音乐室，Jean已经收拾好东西了。

“哦，你玩音乐啊，我还不知道呢。”Erik想找点话说。

Jean背起书包，“你当然不知道，你每次来只和Charles说话，你根本就不了解我们。”

说完就抱起Nina姐妹俩开开心心地走了。

Erik一脸懵逼，问三个男孩：“我有吗？”

Scott撇撇嘴扶了扶眼镜没理他，跟着Jean走了。

Peter说：“一般来说，Scott这个动作是在翻白眼。”说完也走了。

Kurt眨眨眼睛，“嗯，据我的观察，是的。”然后马上就去追Peter。

“喂，等等。Kurt，你说是的是在说Scott还是说我啊？”

 

把孩子们放回家，给了他们钥匙，Erik又开车去了超市。

孩子们在家一下炸开了锅。

 

当Erik拎着三个袋子走到门口敲门，发现自己进不了家。按门铃那几个小鬼对着电视压根不理他。

Erik脱下外套把两袋子挂在肩膀上剩下一个用外套穿过系在腰间。跑几步踩着矮墙跳上最低的房檐，走到旁边的排水管扒着管子到了旁边的窗台打开窗户钻了进去。

“哇，好厉害。”Nina摸着小金毛从Erik第一次跳就开始赞叹了。

“看他之后怎么样吧。”Jean提醒几个人坐回沙发。

Erik把东西放进冰箱，走向厕所。

Scott捅捅Kurt，“这个是你弄的，快去看看怎么样。”

几个人蹑手蹑脚地走到走廊边上伸出头。

Erik刚一推门，觉得怎么好像有点重，慢慢推开一些，一抬头看到了门上的小水盆。笑了一声，Erik踮着脚取下水盆，朝走廊看过去。

几颗脑袋赶紧缩回去。

“哎呀Kurt我就说你这个方法太low了。”

Erik收拾完来到客厅。

几个人一副认真看电视的样子。

“嗨Erik，你什么时候进来的。”Peter转过头。

“就在刚刚。”

“哦，你帮我们个忙吧。那边储藏室书柜顶上有两把玩具猎枪，我和Scott想玩，但是够不着。”Peter指指走廊另一边。

“好，走吧。”Erik要看看这群小鬼还能整出什么幺蛾子来。

几个人跟在Erik后面。

这边只有储藏室，一般不会来这边走廊，甚至连灯泡发黑了都很久没换。

走着走着Erik突然脚下一松，地板居然断了，而且下面居然是空的！幸好这个坑不是很宽，Erik慌忙撑住两边的地板没有让自己掉下去。

 

倒回两小时前这里是这样的情况：

“我和你们说，这边走廊下有一个地窖，而且这两块地板可以取下来，他们都不知道。”Peter说着开始撬地板。

“那走廊正中也太明显了吧？”Jean表示怀疑。

“没事，咱们拿个薄木板盖上去，这里灯光这么暗他不会发现的。”

 

所以现在Erik才会靠着肱二头肌肱三头肌求生。

Peter看着Erik的肌肉，觉得自己还是低估了Erik的战斗力。

Erik慢慢撑起身体，把腿伸上来踏上地板一个挺身站起来。

捏捏胳膊转过身，看着几个小孩。

“呃，这里居然有个坑。”Peter有点结巴。

打开储藏室的灯，Erik很快看到了那个书柜上的长盒子。伸手去够，好像被卡住了，Erik推开旁边的东西，一只手抵着书架继续扯这个盒子。

其实这个盒子被Jean踩着凳子用胶带粘在了书架顶上，还用周围的东西盖住盒子来伪装，而且把所有的书都放在最顶上一层。

不出所料，Erik扒下盒子的一瞬间书架也倒向了他。

盒子与书本齐飞，身体共书架俱倒。

然而，Erik技术何等高超的一个人。

伸出右手抓住盒子，在身体要失控的瞬间左手撑住了地面。不顾纷纷而下砸在脸上的各色书籍，Erik抬起右腿顶住了倒下的书架。手托长盒身姿展，脚撑书柜稳如山。

什么叫眼疾手快，什么叫身手矫健，就是我啊！Erik在内心呐喊。

“哇，太棒啦。”Nina鼓起掌来。

其他人满地找下巴。

“喂，Peter快把这个拿走。”

“哦哦。”Peter接过盒子。几个人扶起书架，Erik也从地上起来。

抹了把汗，几个人把书塞回书架。

“这回没事了吧？”

“嗯嗯。”孩子们点点头一溜儿烟跑了。

Erik洗了脸走上楼梯。终于可以歇一会儿了。

看着Erik上了楼，Jean对Scott说：“看来他要通关了。”

Scott放下翘起的二郎腿，“我这一关他肯定没料到。走，追上去。”

三步两步跨上楼梯，悄悄躲在墙壁后面。

折腾了这么几回，真想倒床不起。等等，到底几回？

然而Erik这次真的慢了一步，卧室的门已经被推开了。

当的一声，头被从门框上弹下的一个玩具拳头砸中，瞬间脚下也一滑倒在地上，门被完全推开，扯开了门上的袋子，面粉撒了Erik一身，呛得他直咳嗽。

“啊哈哈......”所有人都笑了。简直是太滑稽了，电光石火，Erik一下子就这么狼狈了。

Jean和Scott击了个掌，跟着Nina和Peter跑过去。

Peter带着Nina唱起儿歌来：

“Erik，Erik，little coot.

How I wonder how you fool.

Laying down the floor so dull,

Like a clown in the house.”

没想到在最后关头栽给了这群小鬼，大意了。Erik懊悔不已。

Nina的小狗也跑了过来，舔着Erik身上的面粉。几个孩子笑着跑下了楼。

 

等Erik把一切都搞完，已经深夜了。终于有空拿起手机打个电话了。

“Hello?”

“Hey,Logan.”

“Erik真是你啊，你怎么这么闲想起给我打电话了。”

“一点都不闲，我快忙死了。唉，别说了，说多了都是泪。”

“大晚上不睡觉一副精尽人亡的样子给我打电话是几个意思。”Logan磕着手里的雪茄调侃Erik。

“啧，说正事儿。给我套追踪装备。”

“啊？你改行做侦探吗？”

想起下午回来时的发现，Erik补充：“还有再来套监视摄像头。这群小鬼太难对付，你明天来找我吧，你可以见识一下他们几个，够你受的。”

“你改行当保姆啦？......行行行，我明天下班给你带过去，到时候给你打电话。”

“OK.就这样吧。”

 

TBC.

 

P.S.

如果你觉得这首儿歌这么low逼，不用怀疑，就是我改编的，请毫不留情地吐槽吧。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第二天Erik和Nina一天都在家里待着，但是一点都不闲。上房揭瓦给Nina找兔子找小狗。

接回来那群小鬼Logan才打电话要来。

由远及近的引擎轰鸣声在门口戛然而止。

Scott从屋里窜出来扑向停在门口的机车。

“Wow...Excelsior-Henderson!我都没见过真车。”

“小鬼懂得不少啊。”Logan提着Scott的领子把他拎起来，看着这个戴红眼镜的小孩挺惊奇。

“哦，你是谁？”Scott突然反应过来自己不认识这个人，松开抱着车的手。

“骚，继续骚，古董都开出来了。”Erik一脸嫌弃，“怎么现在才来？”

“我现在才下班啊。”

“喂，放我下来啊胡子大叔。”

“哦，”Logan放下Scott。

Erik拉过Logan，低声问：“东西带来了吗？”

“当然，”Logan拍拍背包，“就只有这一个小鬼？”

“怎么可能。里面一窝小祖宗。”

“哈哈哈你也有对付不了的事情。”

“Scott，是谁啊？”Jean走出来看到了和Erik站在一起的长相略狂野的Logan，马上找Scott在哪。然而Scott看到机车就是个废Scott了。Jean只好扭过头来。

“这是我的朋友Logan，别担心，他是个警察。”

“真的吗？警察证呢？”

“嘿，小姑娘，我现在下班了，怎么会带啊。”

“下班就乱跑，肯定不是好警察。”

Erik和Logan哭笑不得。Jean跑去找Scott。

 

其实小孩子们都很好开心，Logan分别带着他们去兜风就赢得了孩子们的好感。

把又兜了一圈的Scott放下，Logan问Erik：“怎么样？来几杯？”

“我倒是想，”指了指屋子，“他们怎么办啊？”

Logan笑了笑，“你现在就成居家好男人了啊，我以为你会再浪几年。”

“别说我了，你浪了不知道多少年了。”

“我有她们就够了，”Logan指指身后的机车。

“行了，你快点回去吧，省得太晚走路上扰民。”

“好，”Logan转过身，“喂，你小子，还没摸够啊！快把手拿开！我要走啦。”Logan再次把Scott拎到一边。

看着Logan绝尘而去，Scott才转过头和Erik说话：“哇，Erik你这个朋友好酷啊。哦，对了，他叫什么啊？”

Erik笑着揽过Scott的肩膀往屋里走，“他叫Logan，以后可以再叫他来和你玩儿。”

 

第二天送走孩子们Erik就开始给家里装摄像头。他还在Nina身上装了个信号发射器，这样再也不用担心Nina乱跑了。他可以愉快地带着Nina去商场去超市了。

Erik这回在Nina的帮助下采购了许多有用的东西。

Scott喜欢的歌手的限量版唱片，Jean喜欢的口红，Peter期待了很久的耳机，Kurt想要买的书，当然还少不了给Nina买了一只小仓鼠。

Erik发现小鬼们也是可以不找他茬的。终于可以安稳歇会儿了。

Erik看了一下监控，并没有发现什么。

 

这天下午Erik准备带孩子们去尝试一下新鲜事物。听说有家新开的火锅店不错，于是Erik带着大家来吃火锅。

停好车来到店门口，发现几个小鬼居然在跟一个卷毛小子聊天，还有说有笑的。

“Hi,Erik，他叫Warren，我们等你的时候他和我们聊天。他都上大学了，而且还是个诗人，多酷啊。”

Warren撸了撸自己的金发，对Erik笑了笑。

“他对我们特别亲切，一般人都不愿意和我说话。”连Kurt都表示赞赏了。

Erik瞪了Warren一眼，“哦，好酷啊，好帅啊。行了行了，你们不饿吗？”说着把几个小孩推进饭店。

Warren也要跟着进去，Erik把他挡在外面，“警告你，我们并不认识，他们才上初中。”说完就走进去关上了门。

热腾腾够爽的火锅大家都吃得很开心，吃差不多了几个人坐到炒菜的现场展示区去看技艺高超的颠勺表演。

人群中发出阵阵赞叹声。

Nina喊着要上厕所，Erik只好抱起她走向男厕所。

“哦，你们厕所好脏。”Nina抱怨。伸进口袋把自己的小乌龟交给Erik。

Erik把乌龟装进口袋在隔间门口等着。

等他抱着Nina回到展示台，居然看到那个Warren又去找小孩们聊天了。Erik气势汹汹地走过去，“喂，你怎么又来了。”

“Warren在给我们讲他大学的事儿呢，还在商量我们要不要去找他玩。”

Kurt这个一无所知的小鬼，居然被Warren的花言巧语给骗了，Erik气得要砍人了。

“干嘛这么激动啊，”Jean玩儿着头发，“Charles都不管我们找谁玩儿。就算去玩也不会怎么样啊。”

Warren得意地朝Erik眨了一下眼。

Erik站起来，“借一步说话。”

两人走到饭店的角落，Erik看了一眼小孩们，“Warren，你来干什么？我说了我已经退出了，你们都同意了的。”

“按照国际惯例，你还没有做过金盆洗手前最后一票。”

“我当时和你们完成了最后一个任务了。”

“你说到关键了，那是‘和我们’，不是你一个人做的对吧。”

Erik瞪了一眼，“拒绝。当时并没有这么说。”

“你不来可以，那我们就要借用一下小鬼们了。”

Erik看到Psylocke不知道从哪出现了，正在和小孩们说话。Erik要过去被Warren拦住了，两个动起手来。

眼看孩子们就要被Psylocke带走了，Erik跳上桌子。Warren拽住了Erik的衣角，刚准备把他拽下来，Warren叫出声来，原来是Erik放在衣服里的小乌龟咬了他。Erik趁机跳过几张桌子和Psylocke打了起来。

饭店里的人群尖叫着慌乱逃开，饭店里很快就没人了。

Warren甩掉手指上的乌龟，拿起案板上的尖刀杀向Erik，孩子们在旁边大叫。Erik连忙转过来挡下攻击。

虽然没有武器，Erik还是很灵活地进行反击，抄起椅子挡住Warren的刀，抬脚踹向Psylocke，挥舞着椅子，三下五除二撂倒两个人，又拿起几个椅子把两个人卡在中间。

“Coooool.”孩子们发出赞叹。

“好了好了，快走。”Erik拉过孩子们往门外走。突然想起来Nina的小乌龟，赶紧回去拿起乌龟追出来。

 

开着车来到山里，Erik停下车。

“为什么来这儿？”

“这里有铁矿石能屏蔽信号，他们能找到我应该就是因为这个，”Erik摘下手腕上的表，把它压在石头下面。

“好了，现在你能跟我们说清楚这是怎么回事了吧？”Jean抱着双臂开启审问Erik模式。

Erik叹了口气，“好吧，我的确该和你们说清楚。”

Jean示意继续。几个孩子都在旁边看着他。

“我以前，其实是黑手党的。”

“Cool！”Peter和Scott已经成为了Erik的迷弟。

“继续编。”Jean并不打算相信Erik。

“真的。刚刚那两个人你们都看到了吧，我们原来总共有五个人，我后来脱离了这个组织。现在他们找我让我再干一票，但是我不同意，所以他们就要抓你们当人质。事情就是这样，所以你们还是别和我待一起了。”

 

Erik带孩子们来到附近的酒店住下来，准备明天把他们送回去，然后，应该就要离开了。

“Erik，那你们那个组织还有谁啊？我们今天只见了两个啊。”Peter仍然很好奇。

“还有一个女的是Storm，还有一个老大，是天启。”

“你们也像电影里一样有很多好玩装备吗？”

Erik拿出他藏在车里以备不时之需的装备：一把HK-USP点四五，一根甩棍，还有一个小小的戒指。

Peter甩开甩棍结果脱手了砸碎了花瓶，Peter吐吐舌头又把甩棍放回来。

“这又是干嘛的？”Nina拿起那个戒指。

“这个很锋利的，”Erik一按旁边的开关，戒指就升起一个小小的自动切割刀。

“Cool!”孩子们觉得什么都好玩。

“那你为什么要离开他们啊？”Kurt问Erik。

“当然因为碰到了咱们的Charles。”Scott一副过来人的样子。

“你怎么知道？”

“废话，你以为我真瞎啊？我和Jean早就看出来你喜欢我们dad了。”

Jean点点头。

Erik抹了把脸，“好吧，就是这样。”

“但是他一点儿都不知道你的情况，你骗了我们这么久！亏Charles还认为你是个守法好公民呢。”Jean很不满。

“我......”

Jean抓起手机，“我要告诉Charles，不，你亲自对他说。”

Erik没有拦她。

“喂？Jean，怎么了？还没睡觉吗？”Charles接起了手机。

“Charles，我要和你说，Erik要告诉你一个真相。”Jean把手机拿给Erik。

“喂？Charles，我......”

“怎么了Erik，Jean这么郑重其事的。”

“我想和你说，我原来其实并不在钢铁厂上班。”

“啊？莫非你真是收废铁的？”

“啊？不是不是。”

“那难道是修水管的？别说，你那两次真是帮了我们大忙，水管再没坏过。”

“也不是......”

“别告我你是拆迁办的，接近我们只是为了拆我们家大宅。”

“呃......”Erik有点佩服Charles的想象力。

Jean气得抢过手机，“哎呀，你开会开得脑细胞都死光光了吗？当然不是，Erik是黑手党的打手。今天一群人来追杀我们，我们都没回家，现在在酒店。”

“Jean，你的想象力还是这么丰富。”

Jean翻了个白眼，“你让他自己和你说。”

“Charles，Jean说的是真的，我的确向你们隐藏了这个事实。我们下午的确是跑了一下午。”

Charles沉默了。

“真的？天呐，我才走了几天你们就这么不省心。那你们现在都没事吧？”

“没事。I’m sorry.”

“不行我现在就订机票，我明天就回去。就这样啦，你们明天给我老老实实在家等着。”说完Charles就挂了电话。

Erik催孩子们上床睡觉，自己在沙发上躺着。

 

而在这边，天启正因为种种原因大发雷霆。

“你们两个怎么搞的？Erik抓不住就算了，怎么连个小孩也抓不住？”

“那是Erik带的小孩啊......”

天启翻起了白眼，“还有，Storm，这是谁给我买的衣服？一点都体现不出我的时尚品味。”

“拜托，他们两个出去了，我也去了Charles大宅，哪有空帮你买衣服，是我随便找人帮忙买的。”

“你们几个，真是一事无成，总之，明天把他们都给我抓起来。”

 

夜里Kurt又开始说梦话了，不知道又在背哪段祷告词。

Jean坐起来走到客厅。

Erik从沙发上坐起来，“你还没睡？”

“Kurt又开始了，而且我也睡不着。”Jean走到Erik旁边的小沙发坐下来。

“虽然告诉了Charles事情的情况，他明天也会回来，但我发现我并没有很开心啊。”

Erik没有说话。

“我们都很爱Charles你应该知道。”

Erik点点头。

“Hank和Raven姐姐结婚了，虽然他们很般配而且也不会离开这里，但Charles还是很辛苦啊，我们希望dad能像Hank和Raven姐姐那样幸福。”

“我明白，我也希望他能找到那样的人。”

 

第二天Erik把孩子们放回家，去山里把手表取出来，到了一个废弃工厂等着天启他们来找他。

Peter从窗户上看到Erik开车离开，赶紧叫上Scott跑下楼，两人骑着自行车跑了。

所以Erik刚在厂子里站了没几分钟就看到两个小孩儿蹬着自行车朝他飞驰过来。

“你们两个怎么跑过来了？！”Erik左右看看天启他们还没来。

两人扔下车子，“我们怕你打不过他们啊。”

“你们俩就能打得过啦？”Erik推着两人往车里走。

可是已经来不及了，两辆车开过来，五个人走下车拦住了他们。

第五个人是Caliban，Erik见过他，一个倒卖信息和军火的。

Warren搜出Erik的枪把他们三个绑在两把椅子上。

天启转着手里的枪，“Erik，好久不见，你还欠我们一票活儿呢。”

“嘿，你就是Erik说的那个杂毛？”Peter看了天启一眼，“你的穿着真是没品位，怪不得Erik不跟你干了。”

“小鬼，不上课吗你？跑出来干什么？”

“不是你来找我们的吗？”

“对了，你们怎么知道我在这儿的？”Erik突然想起了这个问题。

“我们知道了你在Nina身上放了信号发射器，我们在你走的时候把它放到了你的衣服里。”Scott回答。

“可以啊，我居然没发现。”

“那当然，我们俩是谁啊~”

“喂，”天启在旁边一脸黑线，“我们可以开始正题了吗？”

“Go ahead.”Scott又是一副大爷样。

“既然已经都在这里了，不如直接问你们两个小鬼。Charles的那个保险柜你们俩一定知道。”

“哦，就是Charles说的那个C4都炸不开的高级柜子？”

“什么？Charles还有那种东西？”Erik一脸懵逼。

“你不知道吗？那你干嘛在他家装摄像头？”Storm拿出在Charles家里发现的摄像头。

“那个不是干这个用的。”Erik一脸无奈。

“什么？你居然在我们家装摄像头？！人与人之前的信任呢？”Scott挣扎起来。

“就是，没想到你居然是这样的人，嗷嗷我好失望啊，亏我还觉得你这么酷炫呢。”Peter嚎叫起来。

“那是我用来监视天启他们的啊。”

“啊？这样啊。”

“嘿！”天启晃了晃手里的枪，“你们当我不存在吗？这可不是玩具枪。”

“好吧好吧，你继续，不过你杀了我们就问不出来事情了。”

“啧。总之就是那个保险柜，他把钥匙放在哪了？”

“你要钥匙干什么？里面放的都是他的论文，还有一堆数据，你看不懂的。”

“你们小鬼懂什么，谁说我看不懂了！”天启揪住Peter的领子，“我告诉你，他写的是关于突变基因转录的内容，他研究了细胞快速修复自愈的基因，然而在他要发布成果的时候产生了意外，他的编码基因转录有跳跃的现象，这会导致严重后果，他暂时无法解决，就把研究结果封存起来了。”

“哦，好像很厉害的样子。那然后呢？不是失败了吗？”

“小鬼，这你就又不懂了。这才体现了我的长远见识独具慧眼，采用目前的成果可以迅速导致细胞结构失效，体现到宏观上，可以迅速不留痕迹地解决掉一个人。”

Erik听了内心大惊，天启最近真是变本加厉，必须赶紧阻止他。

“这样啊，好像的确很厉害啊。”Scott和Peter互相点点头。

Erik悄悄用那个切割戒指一点一点割绳子。

“所以，你们知道钥匙在哪吗？”天启一脸阴险地看着两个小孩。

“这么重要的东西当然要把钥匙放在重要的地方啦，”Scott晃晃脑袋，“就是国际象棋啊，他每天面前都摆着那副棋。”

“喂！Scott，你怎么说出来了。”Erik震惊了。

“呃，这么明显的事情，我脱口而出了。”

天启对Storm使个眼色，两人和Caliban走进车。

“喂！我们怎么办啊？”Peter朝他喊。

Psylocke拿着枪，“当然是把你们都解决掉。”

Erik还没割开绳子，抬脚夹住眼前的枪按到地上，一脚踹开Psylocke把枪踢到一边。他和Scott绑在一个椅子上，Erik抬起椅子，Scott开始猛踹靠近的Warren。

Erik终于扯开了绳子，开始对付两个人。Scott帮Peter解开绳子在一旁准备帮忙。

Erik踩起旁边的一辆自行车撞向Psylocke，把另一辆立起来转着圈挡着Warren。

旁边的Peter又叫起好来。

“你们两个纯属添乱。还有，Scott你怎么告诉天启钥匙在哪了。”

Psylocke去抓两人，被他俩跑开了。

Scott边跑边说，“你怎么这么傻，那当然不是真的。我知道你有那个切割戒指，我故意把他们引开的，然后咱们就可以分别击破啦。”

“我就说，我下棋的时候怎么什么都没发现。那钥匙其实在哪？”Erik出拳。

“这么重要的东西Charles当然要交给我啦，就在我的眼镜里。”

“小子，原来你在骗我们，看我不抓住你。”Psylocke去抓Scott。

然而Erik用自行车撂倒Warren，把Psylocke打趴下，拽过两个小孩上车。

“我要坐前面，我要放音乐。”Scott打开副驾驶车门。

“快走快走，咱们必须比天启早到家。”Erik猛踩油门。

Erik找出手机扔给Scott，“给Charles打电话，让他现在千万别回家。”

Scott拨通电话，听到了关机提示。摇摇头扔下手机。

“好吧，那咱们要更快了。”

Scott提议：“我觉得我们现在需要支援，那个机车大叔呢？他不是警察吗？快给他打电话。”说着又拿起手机。

“警察局又不是他一个人说了算，我装的摄像头被他们拆了。你这么说没有证据他们不出警。”

“我们可是有备而来，”Peter掏出自己的iPod，“我刚刚录了音。”

“是吗！我真是对你们刮目相看。”

Scott拨通电话给接警员听了录音对方回应马上出警。

Erik以一个漂移停在门口，果然天启的车已经到了。

三个人跑进打开的门，听到里面传来打斗声。

Kurt拿着甩棍乱挥，虽然Storm不敢靠近，但是他也把周围东西都砸坏了。而Jean和Nina抱着两打鸡蛋和一摞碗往天启身上扔。而Caliban正往楼上跑。

“Hey!”Erik喊了一声。

“你们居然跑出来了？”

“当然，我们是谁~”Peter眨了眨眼睛。

所以现在就成了天启追着两个小鬼满家跑的场景。Erik应付着Storm，Jean把Nina和Kurt领到一边，让Kurt照顾好Nina，然后跑出去帮忙。

Caliban拿着棋盘找到天启：“这什么都没有啊？”

门口又停了一辆车，Warren和Psylocke来了。

Psylocke对天启喊：“这个戴眼镜的小鬼骗了咱们，钥匙根本不在棋子里，钥匙在他的眼镜里！”

“什么?”天启扔下棋盘向Scott掏出枪。

Scott赶紧跑开。

Erik上去扑倒天启和他扭打在一起。

于是现在一片混战。

Warren追着Scott跑上二楼，Scott拿着刚刚一楼捡的甩棍往Warren身上乱打一气，没想到还真起作用，Warren节节败退。

Charles一下飞机就打车到了家，看到门口居然停了三辆车，刚进院子就从天而降一个人。

是Scott把Warren从窗户打了下去。Scott往窗外一看，居然看到了Charles，“Hi,dad.”

“怎么回事！”Charles扔下行李就冲进门。

一开门，一片狼藉。循着打斗的声音走近，鸡飞狗跳。

“Charles！”Erik看到Charles，手下动作慢了一步，被打个正着。

Scott从楼上探出头来，Storm和Psylocke跑去追他，Jean和Peter赶紧追上去。

上了二楼Storm和Psylocke没看到Scott，两人从走廊两个方向分别搜。

Psylocke打开一扇门，结果看到了Nina和Kurt。

Kurt赶紧拉过Nina，Psylocke刚准备抓两个人，Nina养的小狗窜了出来直扑Psylocke。Psylocke拔腿就逃。

楼下这边Erik他们也是打得不可开交，Charles连一句话都没来得及说。

Erik踹倒天启，Caliban追着Erik和Charles到了厨房里。

Erik拿起两个炒锅冲着Caliban的光头各个方向猛击，发现炒锅很顺手，铿锵有声。原来炒锅要这么用，Erik第一次对锅有得心应手的感觉。最后一击，Caliban应声倒地。

“Erik，现在能跟我说清楚这是怎么回事了吧。”

“Charles，其实他们都是因为你才来的。”

“你居然要把责任嫁祸到我身上，太没诚意了！”

“不是不是，是因为你的研究......”

天启举起枪走到厨房门口，“现在Charles的研究必须归我。”

Charles扭头看了一眼，“Who the fuck are you?Fuck off!”说完嘭地一脚踹上门，天启悲惨倒地。

“行了，给我说清楚，我的研究怎么了？”

Caliban摇摇晃晃站起来。

Erik顺手给了他一炒瓢，Caliban再次倒地不起。

“现在好像没空啊，他们还在追Scott他们。”

“什么？快走快走！”Charles打开门一脚踢开天启往外走。

Peter抱着Nina满家跑躲避Psylocke，Jean在二楼往抓着Kurt的Warren身上疯狂地扔东西，Scott在一楼极力反抗抓着他的Storm。

Erik冲上去一一撂倒。Charles抱起Nina，Nina却和Charles说真好玩还想再来一次。

Erik刚想确认了Scott没事，天启就出现在了Scott身后，一声清脆的上膛声。

“Charles，把你的研究报告交出来！”

瞬间所有人都不敢动了。

“Hey！天启！报告在这儿”Jean站在二楼喊。

天启抬头一看，Jean把电视推了下去，天启再次悲惨倒地。

“敢拿枪指Scott，让你尝尝我的厉害。”Jean拍拍手叉起腰。

 

警笛声响起，Logan带着一队人马冲了进来。

“你怎么才来？”Erik无奈地问。

“就是啊，你的机车呢？”Scott抬头问Logan。

“喂喂，现在是上班时间，我怎么会开机车啊，所以才很慢啊。”

警察们把这一帮人押上警车，还费了一番劲把电视从天启脑袋上取下来。

Peter把iPod交给Logan。Logan蹲下来拍拍Peter的脑袋。

Logan站起来对Erik说：“那个就是Charles？”

“对。”Erik转过去看到Charles还是对自己怒目而视。

“哦~祝你成功。”说完Logan笑着拍了拍Erik的肩膀，走了出去。

看着Logan带着人离开，Erik转过身来看着Charles。

“Charles，我很抱歉，害你们陷入这样的危险。跟我在一起，真的不安全，给你带来了这么大的麻烦。我，”Erik看看Charles身边的孩子们，“咱们就此别过吧。”说完转身就走。

Charles看着Erik，张了张嘴，没有动。

Jean抬头看看Charles，喊住了Erik，跑过去，“不行啊Erik，这并不是你的错。他们是要偷dad的研究成果，你是在给我们帮忙啊。你不能走，你还有重要的话没有对Charles说。”

Scott和Peter也跑过来，“是啊，你是我们认识的最酷的人了，我们很喜欢你，你留下来吧。”

Erik笑了笑，“你们也是我认识的最酷的小鬼了。”

Nina和Kurt也在旁边极力赞成哥哥姐姐的观点，Charles笑了，“好吧，Erik，我基本上明白怎么回事了，我错怪你了。不过，Jean说的你要和我说的重要的事是什么？”

Erik一脸惊恐地看Jean，弯下腰问Jean，“什么?我要说什么？”

Scott和Peter走近，“你要和Charles表白啊！据我们所知你并没有和Charles表白过啊，现在不说等到什么时候？”

Jean点点头，“快去啊，我们看好你！”说完三个人推着Erik走近Charles。

Charles看着脸红到脖子的Erik挑挑眉，“What?”

“Charles，我，我想以后一直照顾孩子们。”

三个人齐声叹气。

“Charles，我，我想以后搬来住。”

Jean拉过Scott，“Scott，我要和你表白，I love you!”

Scott开心地笑了，露出一对小虎牙，“Jean ,I love you too!”

两个人开心地拥抱在一起，其他人鼓掌欢呼。

Erik和Charles瞪大了眼睛。

Erik拉过Charles，“没错，Charles，我也是要向你表白！I love you Charles！”

“Erik，我等这一天很久了。I love you too!”

两个人亲吻在一起。

孩子们在一旁嚎叫不已，“咦......”“没眼看......”

 

“现在咱们该干嘛呢？”Peter问大家。

“告诉Hank和Raven姐姐，然后商量婚礼什么时候办。”Jean一副万事通的样子。

“My girl got the point!”Scott打了个响指，进屋去找电话。孩子们跟着Scott跑进屋。

 

Erik和Charles终于结束了了这个两人都等了很久的吻。

“Charles，还有一件事。”Erik拨了拨Charles的头发。

“什么？”Charles好奇现在还有什么事不放心的。

“我没有听你的要求，又给Nina买了小动物。你不生气吧？”

Charles笑弯了蓝色的眼睛，“怎么会，反正以后有你和我一起养。”

Erik也笑了，“好。”

 

两人再次亲吻在一起。Scott捡起地上的相机拍下了这张珍贵的相片。

  

  The End.


End file.
